paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol (Altus)
This is an AU! This is not representitive of canon details or accurate depictions of real-world things. It details the changes made in an alternate universe version. Please do not confuse this with the real deal! In the Altus SR Universe, '''the PAW Patrol has a much more realistic story to it. Ryder West is, at the time of Dead Zone, 28 years old, and his dogs are all around two and three years old besides Chase, who is five. '''As a note, this details a fictional version of the real Adventure Bay in Tasmania, Australia. Do not take what you read here as accurate depictions of the area, as the real world area is completely unrelated to the fictional one. Summary The Police and West Patrol (PAW Patrol) is the name of the government-funded law enforcement organization at Adventure Bay in Australia. It's a group that is primarily oriented towards the use of service dogs in law enforcement. Within the organization are a few police officers that work with the group, and the West Patrol, named after the founder, Ryder West, referring exclusively to the dogs used within the facility. Since the West Patrol is rarely ever sent out on their own, they are usually referred to as the PAW Patrol. History Adventure Bay is a small area, with a population of around 73, and most of its economy revolves around its farms and fish exports. As such, the grand majority of the people there are involved in one of those two fields, and there were precious few police officers in the area. Upon the addition of several apartment complexes, its population boomed to around 152, and suddenly crime began sprouting up with some newcomers, most of which involved thefts and hunting of protected species. The crime rate rose as local police struggled to keep up, until Ryder West, a 24 year old police officer from the United States, proposed the use of service dogs. His German shepherd dog, Chase, was the only dog on the K9 force, and he figured that most police work was simple enough for dogs to handle. The mayor agreed to give Ryder a grant of $150,000 to set up the facility. With that money, he bought a property near the water and repurposed a broken down lighthouse for use as the PAW Patrol headquarters. Ryder went on to find other dogs to use as service animals at the facility, first approaching a close friend from Sydney who knew a reputable dalmatian breeder. The breeder was known for producing skilled fire dogs, and his strongest dam had plans to deliver a litter of pups that fall. The friend agreed to get him in contact with the breeder, so Ryder had made plans to visit and pick out a puppy fit to work with him. In between completing paperwork, one of the local fishermen, Captain Turbot, approached Ryder about the two Labrador retrievers he used frequently in fishing, Zuma and Malibu. The two were young, only a year old and from the same litter, and frequently bickered while training to hunt. Ryder happily agreed to take in Zuma, making him the first dog to move to the lookout, and deciding to let him indulge in his passion for water. While Zuma was training, Ryder had been called in about a rather rambunctious young pup who had consistently escaped the local pound. The dog was a young bulldog named Rubble, in reference to the heap of rubble he left behind every time he dug out. The dog had a record of escaping, this being his seventh escape, and the pound couldn't keep up with him. Ryder was reluctant to take in the dog, as he was more than aware of the high vet bills that came with owning a bulldog, but Rubble won his heart when he went to visit the dog in person. Skye and Everest came from Altus Search and Rescue, already trained in their fields. Ryder knew Jet fairly well, and was able to get a good deal on both dogs. Everest had been easy to obtain due to the over-abundance of huskies at the facility, but Skye dropped Ryder $3,000 as she was a very skilled aviatrix who was very helpful with surveying areas, and was only put for sale due to her cold intolerance and size. Ryder was also interested in Bernie for his energy, but couldn't find a place where he would be able to be himself, due to the lack of mountains nearby and Bernie's long coat heating him up in the hot Australia sun. Category:Fanon Category:Altus Search and Rescue Category:Characters